


At least I don't like this idiot

by Theravenqueen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, based on a photo set, instagram posts, janga, like not even a blink of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theravenqueen/pseuds/Theravenqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon didn’t even need to look at his phone to know who was calling. “Fuck off Jace, I’m trying to sleep.” </p><p>	Simon could almost hear the eyeroll coming from the other end of the line, and by the end of the conversation the smirk that was surely on Jace’s face. </p><p>	Who the fuck plays Jenga at a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	At least I don't like this idiot

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part one of two  
> it goes along with 8 instagram edits made by me  
> thank you to my lovely betas  
> literally my first thing i've ever written, sorry about the liberal use of paragraph breaks

**[FIRST PHOTO IN THE PHOTOSET](https://41.media.tumblr.com/4111b8281bd5c4ad20e4f13e2e28ba10/tumblr_ns9gyqtLq41rx1jgco1_400.jpg) **

 

Simon didn’t even know why Jace had decided he was the best choice to take to go fighting a demon at one a. m. on some random street. Surely Alec, Isabelle or even Clary was a better choice, if only for better conversations. Though whatever compelled Jace to ask,well more tell Simon he was going along, the same thing had compelled Simon to say yes without hesitation.

 

In the end Simon didn’t even take out his blade, Jace finishing the fight before it even had truly started. Jace was panting slightly, but he had this wild look in his eye that reminded Simon of Eric in the middle of a song, he found himself laughing out loud at the entire situation. The laugh quickly turning into a chuckle into awkward silence, Jace’s face was almost exactly the same, save for his raised eyebrows.

 

“It’s just that, you, you don’t even need me here. I mean, you just needed me because Alec would never let you go alone, I am the equivalent of taking a flashlight when walking your dog. . .”

 

Jace pressed his lips into a line before smirking “I always thought of you  more as the pet than anything else.”

 

Simon scoffed and rolled his eyes, mumbling something about Jace being a cocky blond asshole.

 

Jace didn’t seem to be paying attention to Simon anymore, he was swinging around a street lamp, almost howling. He looked like an idiot, and it wasn’t often Jace Way… Heron… Light...whatever looked like an idiot so Simon pulled his phone out without thinking and took a quick picture before shoving it back down into his hoodie pocket. Shaking his head he tried to rid himself of the dumb smile on his face.

 

_At least I don’t like this idiot_

  
  


**[SECOND PHOTO IN THE PHOTOSET](https://36.media.tumblr.com/1f1f1f1e5de253d743194273c8fc7c0b/tumblr_ns9gyqtLq41rx1jgco2_400.jpg) **

 

It had been a little over two weeks since Jace had literally pulled Simon into the weird friendship that  they now shared. Simon couldn't quite place why it was weird, only how different it was from the relationship they had before. It was so much more relaxed, like being around each other didn’t take effort anymore. If he was forced to guess, he would say it was because of Jace and Clary calling it quits on mutual terms, this time it seemed like the break up would last.

 

Whatever the cause, it was the reason Jace had pulled Simon along to train with Luke. Simon had complained the entire way, about how he didn’t need to train and was perfectly content sitting on the sidelines and shooting a lucky arrow when everyone needed it. He finally shut up with Jace shot him a look that wasn’t quite annoyance, but wasn’t not annoyed.

“You can stop flexing, everyone here knows you’re ripped,” Simon rolled his eyes, pointedly looking anywhere but at Jace as the boy changed into another ridiculous pose.

 

When Simon finally looked up Jace was smirking and Luke was busying himself with cleaning off the mat.

 

“You’re blushing.” Jace commented, looking almost hopeful

 

“Nope, this is what happens to normal people when they work out.” Simon shot back

 

If you had blinked you would have missed it, but Simon didn’t, so he saw Jace’s face fall for a fraction of a second. His face now back to his usual cocky grin. Simon couldn’t explain why he felt the need to validate the already over inflated ego of Jace, but he did.

 

“Fine, since you’re so proud let’s all take a photo of your beautiful muscles.”

 

**[THIRD PHOTO IN THE PHOTOSET](https://41.media.tumblr.com/97031dc03dab53461169f664136cb610/tumblr_ns9gyqtLq41rx1jgco8_400.jpg) **

****  
  


Simon didn’t even need to look at his phone to know who was calling. “Fuck off Jace, I’m trying to sleep.”

 

Simon could almost hear the eyeroll coming from the other end of the line, and by the end of the conversation the smirk that was surely on Jace’s face.

 

_Who the fuck plays Jenga at a bar_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Clary glanced down at her phone surprised to be getting a text from Simon, she would have expected he was sleeping, or at least trying to.

 

Simon: hey, i think i’m going insane, jace wants to play jenga in some bar  

Simon: if i die, jace killed me

Simon: or, literally anyone else in the bar

 

Clary chuckled and turned to Isabelle.“I think I better go save Simon,” Clary grinned.

 

Isabelle nodded not saying anything, simply finishing Clary’s braid, patting her shoulders to indicate she was done. “Well, I guess Jace was right, you hair does look better down.” she tisked before gently pulling the braid out “What a shame, I hate when he’s right.”

 

Clary started out the door, but Isabelle’s hand pulled her back “No goodbye kiss?”

Close to an hour later Clary finally entered the bar , expecting to see a smug Jace and a slightly uncomfortable Simon. Much to her surprise the two boys did not look to be at odds but, were leaning across the table, closer than she had seen Jace let anyone, let alone Simon get to him.

 

Simon must have seen her out of the corner of his eye because he turned and waved, Jace sinking back and pulling a block out of the tower.

 

“I got your texts. I thought you might need help.” Clary had been confident that Simon had wanted her to come before, but now she wasn't sure. He looked like, angel forbid, he was enjoying himself.

 

It was Jace who spoke, not Simon. “Of course he needed help, he’s terrible at Jenga.”

 

The two boys started bickering, but it was different from all the other times she had been there to witness their interactions.  They both were happy to let her play, but she felt she was interrupting, somehow.

 

After two games she yawned and took out her phone deciding to call it a night  “Okay, smile!”

 

The two boys turned away from each other and suddenly it clicked in Clary’s mind. “Say “Jenga Date” on three”

 

Muffled from behind his hand Jace protested but smiled anyway. “It’s not a date if there are three people.”

 

Clary’s phone beeped as she left the bar.

 

Simon: Date???????

Isabelle: Are you coming back or what?

 

**[FOURTH PHOTO IN THE PHOTOSET](https://41.media.tumblr.com/828c7cd831e7dce03cb515bb6e15c5b1/tumblr_ns9gyqtLq41rx1jgco5_400.jpg) **

 

Simon had told Jace it was only fair that Jace had to come with him to whatever this mundane building was. He had claimed that since Jace kept pulling him out in the middle of the night, Jace would have gone with him anyway, not that Simon needs to know that small fact.

 

“We have been waiting for over an hour, who do they think they are making us wait this long” Jace huffed, tapping his foot. Only the clave would ever dare take this long in the shadowhunter world.

“Who do they think they are? The DMV, they could make us wait for 40 hours and there would be nothing we can do” Simon replied evenly.

 

“It’s so awful” Jace whined, then straightened up because whining was supposed to be Simon’s thing. “I always knew you would pick the worst date location ever”

 

Simon’s eyebrows shot up and he opened his mouth to respond when his number got called out and he had to go up to the desk,

 

While simon was gone Jace wondered around , removing himself from the hoard of mundanes finding a quiet hallway. Less than 15 minutes later Simon returned holding his renewed license

 

“Date?” Was the first thing out of Simon's mouth when he reached Jace.

Jace forced a chuckled “You know, normally i would expect flowers or chocolates, not an hour of awkward silence surrounded by mundies “

 

Simon stood stunned for long enough to make Jace uncomfortable, before exclaiming in disbelief  “Our first date was playing jenga at 1am in some downworlder bar!”  

 

Jace grinned and pulled out his phone “It was actually 2am, and I think that is was  a pretty good date”

 

Simon just blinked “ask me on a proper first date”

 

“Second date”

 

“First”

 

“Second, even clary agrees” Jace finished

 

“Fine, ask me on a second date”

 

“Would you like to go on a second date?”

 

“Asshole” Simon grinned

  
“You look like such an idiot right now you don’t even know” Jace responded by flipping him off and taking a photo. So yeah it wasn’t romantic or cheesy, but it felt more comfortable than anything in a long time.


End file.
